vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Frederica Irving
Summary Frederica Irving is the eponymous "Millennium Girl" and one of the main playable characters of Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. Frederica is of the gunner class first introduced in Etrian Odyssey II. She is a mysterious girl found in the ruins, Gladsheim, and was put into a self-induced cold sleep for a mysterious reason. She had as a result lost her memory. Later on in the game, Frederica regains her memories when she enters a chamber in Gladshiem. She remembers her old nickname Ricky. After finishing the 2nd floor of Gladsheim, it is revealed that Frederica hails from 1000 years ago. She participated in a activity to go into a 1000 year slumber to aid mankind in destroying the Yggdrasil core from destroying the world. Also, it is revealed through the plot that Frederica once had a father that was a scientist working on the Yggdrasil project. But for an unknown reason, he had vanished before the project's completion and Frederica at the time befriended M.I.K.E. and was revealed to be her only comfort at such a hard time. It was her father's disappearance that later helped her make the decision to undergo cold sleep for a thousand years. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-A, possibly High 6-A Name: Frederica Irving, nickname "Ricky" Origin: Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl Gender: Female Age: Chronological 1018+, physically 18+ Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Mastery over firearms, Healing (With Medic Bullet), Can bind a target's body parts (Head Snipe, Arm Snipe, Leg Snipe), Statistics Amplification, Fire Manipulation (With Fire Rounds), Ice Manipulation (With Ice Rounds) and Electricity Manipulation (With Lightning Rounds). More with Grimoire Stone skills (Some monster skills can inflict various status effects). Attack Potency: Large Mountain level (Defeated the Storm Emperor), possibly Multi-Continent level (Can damage Primevil at full power, though this may be attributed to in-game mechanics) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of keeping pace with Etreant, can dodge the Wyvern's lightning breath) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Regular Human (In the intro cutscene, Frederica is shown to be capable of lifting a longsword, albeit with difficult) Striking Strength: Large Mountain Class Durability: Large Mountain level (Can take hits from the Storm Emperor), possibly Multi-Continent level (Can survive Primevil's attacks at full power, though this may be attributed to in-game mechanics) Stamina: High (Can battle and stay in the Yggdrasil Labyrinth for days, most notable during one mission where Frederica and the rest stayed three days straight in the labyrinth without going back to Etria) Range: Standard Melee range, higher with firearms Standard Equipment: Pistols Intelligence: Very High (Was a scientist participating in the Yggdrasil Project, could easily operate the complicated machinery in Gladshiem) Weaknesses: Most skills become unusable when she runs out of TP Notable Attacks/Techniques: See the Gunner's page on the Etrian Odyssey wiki Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Etrian Odyssey Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Humans Category:Weapon Masters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6